Hishyquinn Romance Recipes
by LittlePrincesstrucking
Summary: This is a short selection of the recipes that will be found mentioned in the Hishyquinn Romance Novel "Oomans!"  More will be added later, or upon request of readers and reviewers.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Me/Like You Trophies**

If it calls itself chocolate, it can be melted. White, dark, milk, bitter, semisweet, barked, barred, chunked, ect. Approximately 4.5 cups of unmelted chocolate.

Small artist painters brush with soft bristles

gold or silver leaf foil (edible gold or silver paste can often be found in candy making section as well.

Small glass bowl

large plastic bowl big enough to hold small bowl plus water

medium sauce pan

water

freezer paper

candy molds or cookie cutters in shapes of bones, skulls ect. Halloween candy molds work and can be purchased at any craft store or Halloween store in ones local bazarr.

In sauce pan, heat 4 cups water to scalding temperature (this is where bubbles form on the sides almost like a simmer). Place small bowl in center of large bowl and add enough hot water to cover small bowl about halfway up the side. Add chocolate to small bowl until almost even with water level. Carefully and slowly stir with plastic spoon or spatula until chocolate is fully melted. This will take about a minute to 3 minutes, do not overload with unmelted chocolate as this will take longer to melt and you might burn the chocolate. Remove glass bowl and using spoon or spatula, carefully drop melted chocolates into candy molds until almost full. All you will need are the bones and skulls. If using cookie molds, place mold on freezer paper and carefully pour melted chocolate into mold. Do not fill, all you will need is just enough to make a solid piece. Set filled molds aside to cool until solid, about 4.6 nox (approximately 1 hour). (1 nox equals 13 minutes or inches)

For trophy skins, on freezer paper, draw out hides, a hide is simply a square with rounded edges extending slightly outward from the edge, carefully pour a small bit of chocolate into design, using a toothpick, spread chocolate out into drawing shape. Allow to cool.

Once chocolate is cool and solid, remove from molds by gently pushing on bottoms, or in case of cookie molds, gently lift molds off paper and lightly push down on chocolate at the same time. With foil or edible paint, lightly load brush, using a light touch and rapid side to side or top to bottom motion, brush silver over bones and skulls and gold over skins. You want enough of a color to add presentation of structure, not make it look like you dipped it in paint.

Can be bagged in zip lock snack bags for on the go loves or lovingly presented in a matching gift box.

* * *

><p><strong>Love meLike me Presentation boxes**

Using same utensils and supplies as trophies, along with the addition of nonstick freezer paper and tissue wrapping paper, melt chocolate as for trophies.

Draw out six 3inch x3 inch (3/13th x 3/13th nox) squares. Carefully pour out a small amount of chocolate into drawing, and spread out with a toothpick. Squares can be layered to built up thickness, carefully level off tops with dull knife (Da'dtou-di ), allow to cool between layers as this will prevent unnecessary spreading.

Once desired thickness is reached, allow last layer to partially cool, using a toothpick, draw out hunting scenes, skulls, bones ect to decorate 4 sides and top.

Using remaining melted chocolate, pour out a small amount onto paper, and gently sliding an edge into this, hold two sides together until sticky enough to hold. Set aside and repeat for remaining two sides. Once set, repeat for both pieces to form a square. Again allow to set. Dip bottom edges in melted chocolate, and place on undecorated piece for bottom. Allow to set.

Once set and cooled, gently brush gold or silver over top and sides to bring out designs, line with freezer paper, or leave empty, place trophy bones inside, cover with lid, wrap entire thing with freezer paper and tissue paper and enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss Me's<strong>

These delightful little open faced deserts are sure to inspire a kiss on the first bite from the closet romantic to the openly erotic. (These are not extremely sweet)

The Base or Blini

Ingredients

2 eggs

1 tablespoon white sugar

1/3 teaspoon salt

1/2 cup all-purpose flour

2 1/2 cups milk

1 tablespoon vegetable oil

1 tablespoon butter

Directions

In a medium bowl, whisk together the eggs, sugar, and salt. Sift the flour into the bowl, and stir in along with the milk. Mix until smooth and well blended. The batter should be thin.

Heat a griddle or skillet over medium heat. Lightly oil the pan or spray with cooking spray. Pour about 2 tablespoons of the batter, or as much as desired, into the pan. Tilt the pan to spread the batter out evenly. When the edges are crisp looking and the center appears dry, slide a spatula carefully under the blini. Flip, and cook for about 1 minute on the other side, or until lightly browned.

Set aside to cool.

Crème Fraiche

2 pint heavy whipping cream

3 oz can of condensed sweet milk

¼ cup sour cream

1/8 cup champagne

Beat all ingredients in a bowl on high speed with a mixer until stiff peaks form (peaks are formed when you lift the blades up and contents stand up semi solid) gently fold in the sour cream. Set aside to cool and settle.

Drizzle

4 tablespoons each of two different colored jams or jellies

Just like melting chocolate, melt a single color of jam or jelly, adding 1/8 teaspoon of water to liquify just a bit more. The consistency is like a thick syrup, and will not re-solidify once cooled.

Any type of fruit or small tart berry, sliced or whole.

To assemble the Kiss Me, generously apply a portion of crème to center of blini, and spread thickly. In center of crème, make a small depression, and place several pieces of sliced or whole fruit. On plate, drizzle one color of syrup in a small zigzag pattern. Place blini in center of this, and drizzle second color in opposite direction over everything. Sprinkle lightly with "OMG i'm going to Cry! Caviar"

enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! I'm going to Cry! Caviar<strong>

any type of caviar be it top shelf, bottom shelf or from the grocery store

any type of champagne, be it top shelf, bottom shelf or from the grocery store

paper towels or coffee filter

small glass reusable jar with lid (can use a clean and dry baby food jar)

Carefully pour caviar out onto paper. Under a very slow running cold water, gently rinse and drain caviar. Gently pour into reusable glass jar. Pop top on champagne carefully pointing cork away from face and anything breakable, including ones prized trophies. Gently pour over caviar until covered. Replace lids, place in cooler for 1 earth hour or until chilled. The longer caviar sits, the more it will pick up the champagne flavor. Serve as is with a tall glass of chilled bubbly or sprinkled over Kiss Me's.

* * *

><p><strong>Arbitration Refreshment Lunches<strong>

These kawai lunches are the perfect little pick-me-up after a hard day of viewing public displays of justice or just for snacking on as a light lunch.

Apples, oranges or other fruits, whole or neatly sliced and placed in a reusable container

Large reusable containers or bags to hold entire contents with

1 candy bar

I bag of individual chips

1 Kiss Me in small reusable container

1 small jar of OMG! placed in a slightly larger container with coolant package

1 small bag of Love Me/ Like Me Trophies or filled presentation box in crush proof container

1 snack bag of trail mix with chocolate and yogurt chips added

1 kainde amedha queen skull sandwich

1 Ooman skull sandwich

4 kainde amedha drone skull sandwiches

1 tried and true triangle sandwiches

1 big juice box such as capri juices or child size lunch thermos of adult drink

To assemble sandwiches

8 slices bread

thin sliced deli cut ham, turkey, and roast beef

peanut-butter and jelly

sandwich mold cutter or cookie cutter in shape of triangle and skull (halloween store or dollar store carry sandwich mold cutters, and cookie cutters)

pumpkin cookie cutter

sliced individual wrapped cheeses

sandwich box container or sandwich bags

_Tried and True Triangles Sandwich_

Take 1 slice bread, cover with a generous portion of peanut-butter, one other slice, place jam or jelly. Place both sides with ingredients in middle together. Using sandwich mold, press hard enough to slice thru both sides of bread. If not using mold, gently remove crusts from all edges, and slice in half on the diagonal. Place in container or bag.

_Kainde Amedha Drone Skull Sandwiches_

Take 1 slice bread, place a slice of cheese in middle, carefully place ham, turkey or roast beef in center and cover with second slice. Using a sharp knife, cut off crusts and on the short wise (top to bottom) cut sandwich into 4 pieces lightly rounding off edges. Individually wrap and place in sandwich containter.

_Kainde Amedha Queen Skull Sandwich_

Prepare the same as for the drone skulls, using pumpkin cutter, slice out sandwich, using a sharp knife, gently narrow the base to form the lower face of the queen. Place in reusable sandwich container.

_Ooman Skull Sandwich_

Prepare the same as for drone skulls, using skull cookie cutter, cut out sandwich. Place in reusable container.

To assemble lunch box, place juice box or thermos in one corner, place containers of Kiss Me, fruit, caviar and container with boxed Trophies (if using)next to drink, on top of this, place container with preferred labeled sandwich, (if using whole fruit, place apple and orange on top of this) candy bar, (bagged trophies if using) and trail mix, place chips on top of this. Place lid on reusable larger container, or if using a reusable bag, twist top closed and tie in bow with twine. Label with recipients name or your own. Enjoy whenever refreshment or lunch is needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hard Meat Pie<strong>

chocolate ready made graham cracker pie crust

2 pints heavy whipping cream

3 oz condensed sweet milk

½ bar semi sweet bakers chocolate

cheese grater

In mixing bowl, whip together cream and milk until stiff peaks form. Allow to cool in cooler while using the shredder side of grater, shred about 1 whole piece of a bar. Bars look like regular chocolate bars with bite size bars sectioned off. Set this aside on a separate plate or paper towel. On the smaller zest or grater side, grate the rest of the chocolate. Gently fold this grated chocolate into whipped cream. Gently spoon mixture into pie crust , sprinkle with shredded chocolate, and place in cooler for 1 hour. Slice, serve, and enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Machiko's Android Picnic Lunch<strong>

1 apple

4oz seedless grapes

2-4 slices bread

1-2 slices lettuce leaf

1-2 slices beef steak tomato (1/4" thick)

1-2 slices foie gras sliced 1/4-1/2" thick with or without truffles (.com)

mayonnaise

mustard (optional)

small bottle of drink of choice

reusable containers

slice apple into quarters, core, slice quarters in half. Put into small reusable container. Rinse grapes and place in another reusable container, chill both. On one side of bread, place mayonnaise on two slices, add a small bit of mustard if optional. Place slice of foie gras, lettuce leaf, and tomato, then cover with slice of bread. Slice in half, place in a reusable sandwich container, chill. In a much larger container, place large sandwich container, both smaller fruit containers, and drink container. Enjoy.

Optional fruit arrangements for fruit servings: chocolate dipped strawberries (roses), chocolate dipped bananas (hard meat chunks). Purple seedless grapes on bamboo sticks (lavenders), whole pineapple slices cut with different types of cookie cutters with or without melon balled cantaloupe for centers if making flowers.

* * *

><p><strong>Fruity Tutsi Protein Cake Sticks<strong>

This recipe has two parts. The first part is for "jerking" the meat, the second is for making the protein sticks. While a little time consuming, the fun is in the spicing for simple home-made jerky.

Ingredients:

Meat such as beef, buffalo, venison (deer, moose, elk), turkey, salmon, chicken, ect.

Spices such as black pepper, salt, tumeric, all spice, ect. (these are optional, leave out for sticks)

Cookie sheet or shallow roasting pan

Tinfoil

Oven set for 150 degrees F, preheated

Dried fruits such as cherries, cranberries, blueberries, ect. (can use freeze dried fruits including mangos for added flavor)

Basic box cake mix (amount of mix will depend on amount of finished meat)

_Part One: Jerky!_

Trimming off as much fat as possible if not store bought lean, slice meats into 1/8-1/4" thick by 1" wide strips. This will allow for a faster drying time, while removing unhealthy fats. Line cookie sheet or roasting pan with tin foil to catch any remaining dripping from meat, place wire wrack in roaster, layer meat in a single layer on cooking surface, sprinkle lightly with salt to aid in removal of water. Place cooking pan on center rack of oven, and propping door slightly ajar, which will allow excess steam to escape, allow meat to slow bake at 150*F for 4-8 hours. Slightly longer at 8-12 for thicker slices of meat. Test strips after 2 hours for donenes. Meat is done when springy and leathery looking, just like you buy in the store. This is the jerky. Marinate in spices before drying for added flavor, just using this recipe for a simple jerky.

_Part Two: Pemmican or the cakes_

In a blender, pulverize meat to an almost powder. Set aside in a medium bowl. Repeat for fruits. Using a measuring cup, measure out 1c meat to 1/2c fruit, mix together. Remember, while this may seem more work than it is worth, the end result is rather delicious. For each 1.5c (1 and 1/2c)of finished meat and fruit mix, add 4 tablespoons of cake mix mixed with 2-3 tablespoons of water (want the mix almost pancake batter thin since this will work to hold everything together, rather than melting and straining the fat). With a clean fork, mix batter and meat mixture into a crumbly mix. May add more batter 1 tablespoon at a time until consistency is that of a gooey but sticky mess. With hands, form 1-2 tablespoons of mix into sticks or rolls. Place aside on a a clean cookie sheet lined with tinfoil, in a single layer. Place back in oven at 150 degrees F with door closed for about 10-20 minutes or until batter is done (toothpick in center comes out clean). Cakes may be a bit crumbly, but should stay together. Store in an airtight container in a cool place. Will last without refrigeration for 1 week. For a more traditional pemmican or fruit cake, take left over fats from trimmings, and slowly melt over low heat in a small sauce pan, when cool enough to touch, but not re solidified, pour this over meat and fruit mixture without cake mix, the consistency will be that of a thick sludge, place entire mixture into a small bread loaf pan, or pour out onto a clean cookie sheet without tinfoil, pressing to form. Allow to cool and dry before storage. Will keep without refrigeration.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooman Trail Mix<strong>

This is a simple recipe for trail mix often seen being consumed by human prey from earth.

Reusable airtight containers

Various nuts

Mini yogurt and chocolate and peanut butter chips

Assorted dried or freeze dried fruits

Mix all ingredients together, place in storage containers, close, and store in a cool dry place. Will last almost indefinitely. Servings sizes are 1/2c to 1 cup.

* * *

><p><strong>Claw's Spritzers<strong>

This is a simple basic recipe for Claw's favorite drink, the non-alcoholic spritzer.

Blender

fruit such as blueberries, blackberries, strawberries, ect. Or fruit juice

Club soda or ginger ale

one 8 to16oz glass

In blender, blend fruit until pureed. Approximately 4 cups pureed fruit to 1 liter of soda. In glass, pour 2 oz of fruit or 4 oz of fruit juice, fill remainder with soda. Serve with a few berries stuck onto plastic or bamboo sticks. (for a more relaxing adult flavor, toss in 1-2 fingers of vodka (cn'lit)or the whole bottle to 2 liters like Ohni did))

* * *

><p><strong>Ohni's Sorbet<strong>

32oz or 4 cups of frozen or fresh fruit such as oranges, strawberries, blackberries ect.

1/2c of syrup (1/2c of sugar and 1/2c of water heated until fully dissolved)

In a large blender, or small bullet blender, puree fruit with syrup. In a freezer container such as a reusable storage container, pour contents of blender. Stir to mix and spread. Place in freezer for 1 hour, at the end, with a much stronger spoon or wooden stirrer, mix contents again to prevent separation of fruit from juice. Freeze again for one hour. Repeat process until sorbet is thoroughly frozen and mixed, about 4 hours total. Sorbet is traditionally served in melon ball sized servings of 3. otherwise, this recipe will make a single ice cream scoop sized serving of sorbet. For a less sugary sweet sorbet, cut syrup in half, and add quarter cup of same juice as fruit. (can be spiked with 1/4c of vodka or 1/2c champagne during freezing process, which will take 2-4 hours longer)

* * *

><p><strong>Ooman Balls<strong>

While this is not an original recipe, I have gotten the idea from another writer on Fan Fiction who wrote of her characters eating Ooman Balls in front of a human character. Although cheese balls can be used, the reference to meat inspired this simple recipe for meatballs.

1-2 lbs of lean ground beef or turkey

16 oz jar of orange marmalade

1 package of bread crumbs

1 package of lemon fettuccine noodles

1 package or jar of fettuccine sauce

In a large bowl, mix 1 cup crumbs to 1lb of meat. Form meat into 1 inch balls. Take the jar of marmalade and in a separate bowl, beat with a fork until almost liquidy. This is the sauce the balls will slow bake in. Place balls in an oven safe glass cooking container shallow enough to allow for evaporation of excess water, while allowing for the glaze to thicken on the meat. Slow bake in a 350 degree oven for 1 hour or until balls are thoroughly cooked.

While balls are baking, follow directions for making noodles. When noodles are cooked, drain and set aside, the noodles will be rewarmed when the hot sauce is added. When balls are done, remove them from the oven, and allow to cool slighlty while sauce is prepared. mix some of the remaining marmalade glaze to the sauce, and spoon over noodles adding balls like spaghetti sauce. The tart bite of the lemon noodles will offset the sweet of the marmalade. (can add lemon or lime juice to the fettuccini sauce instead of the meatballs for a more traditional spaghetti style noodle meal)

* * *

><p><strong>Sham's 3 minute Saute'd Tree Slugs with Shallots<strong>

While the name of this simple recipe might turn some off, the recipe has been changed to prevent unusual reactions to eating strange tree slugs ^.^

1lb of boneless chicken breast  
>2 cups rice<br>2-3 large shallots or bulbless onions  
>1 package presliced portabello mushrooms, large or small, if no portabello's available, then prepackaged sliced mushrooms<p>

Following directions on package of either white rice or jasmine rice, start rice a boiling. Slice chicken into 1/4 inch wide by 2-3 inch long strips, slice into thin strips shallots or bulbless onions, slicing again on the short sides into 4 inch strips, in a hot skillet, saute chicken until brown on both sides in either butter, margerine, or 2 tablespoons olive oil. set chicken aside, allow skillet to reheat, then toss in mushrooms, shallots, and chicken. saute or stir fry quickly for 5 minutes, before adding 1/4c water, turning down heat, and allow to slow simmer for remaining of time of rice cooking. Once rice is done, pull both off the fire, and serve by spooning 1cup finished rice into bowl and covering with 1 large spoonful of finished chicken mix. Eat with a fork or chop sticks. Sorry this one is a bit off on directions, lost count on the simmer, and had to wait on the rice ^.^ (while this may at first read as a rather bland meal, the spice is actually the flavors of the chicken, mushrooms and shallots or onions over the rice)


	2. Chapter 2

**Sister Paya's Holy Rolling Burritos**

This recipe is a bit different in the essense of instead of using wheat flour to make the tortilla bread, which is a thin unleven bread that is baked ontop of a flat surface and is foldable, the flour used is made from a tuber plant that is starchy like a potatoe called manioc, which is also known as cassava root. My grandmother once said "Flour is flour, all you have to do is add yeast, and your bread will rise." So with her words of sage advice ringing in my ears, I will assume that folks know how to make flour from manioc or have been able to purchase manioc flour already made. If your not brave enough to try manioc, the tried and true flour tortilla bread will work ^.^

Okay, assuming we know that by mixing flour, water, and salt and egg together, we can make dough, I for the sake of ease, will forgo on how to mix the ingredients into a dough, other than to say, you want it just as sticky as noodle dough, me, I cheated and bought my bread already made. The size of our thin bread is about 12-18 inches or the length of your arm from the wrist to elbow, or tip of third finger to elbow, and about as thick as 1/2 a 5 year olds little finger fingernail. Thick enough to be bread, thin enough to fold without tearing.

Beans being beans, and pinto beans or black beans being the most popular in make the bean paste, not everyone can get access to pinto beans or black beans, so good beans will do, especially since the beans will be boiled down and mashed into a thin paste. Not so thick that it solid and crumbly, but almost. You will want to be able to have the bean paste fall off the spoon, thin and spreadable.

Onions are a bulb fruit that smells light and florally, with a pepper bite to the sweet taste of it. I'm not sure what onions are called around the world that have the same type or similar type of bulb plant, but if you know that flavor, or something similar, use that. Dicing them is easy, all we want to do is cut 20 line across the top across the layers about halfway down, then repeat our cuts in the opposite drection, so that it looks like a bunch of little squares across the top. The easiest way to make even layers of dice, is then to cut across the layers making the slices the same thickness as our center square is big.

Dairy is found almost the entire world over, including in some parts of the Brazilian Rainforest, so cheese is our last ingredient. This we want crumbled. Cheating like me, would be to buy cheese already crumbled or grated into string like strips.

To assemble our burrito, we will want to put two healthy heaping spoonfuls of our bean paste in a line in the center of our bread, sprinkle with cheese and onions, and fold. To fold, start with a side parallel to the line of paste, fold over, and lightly pull backwards, this will bunch everything up. Then fold in the short sides, and roll or fold over to the end.

There we have it, Sister Paya's Holy Rolling Burrito.

* * *

><p><strong>The Holy Paya Choir Happy Time Fajita<strong>

The fajita, pronounced fahita, is a wonderful little fried dish that uses things like meat, mushrooms, onions, garlic, and bellpeppers. All these ingredients are slices thin, about as thick and long as your little finger, and are fried on top of a flat surface and served with tortilla bread and butter, rice or bean paste. Our tortilla bread can either be wheat flour or manioc flour bread.

Since it is rather simple, all we need to do is slice our meat and vegetables into thin slices of the same size, fry up until meat is done, and serve next to our bean paste or rice with the tortilla bread.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Blood Pizza<strong>

Pizza is something that almost everyone considers junk food or bad food, and is actually rather healthy, depending on the ingredients. Keeping with the them of using manioc or cassava for the bread, we want a to make single person servings so our bread base will be about the length of a palm from the wrist to the tip of the longest finger. The circles can be made larger, but small is good too.

We will want cheese, tomato or mildly spiced mango paste, tomatoes, onions, mushrooms, and meat that has been slightly smoked and sliced thin, pepperoni meat is most commonly used, and all that is, is a meat that had been ground, seasoned with pepper and dried or smoked onto a long round shape roughly the thickness of a thumb from tip to base of knuckle join to the hand, sliced across the short side in thin circle slices. our cheese is crumbled and the tomatoes can be either diced or sliced thin, along with the oncions and mushrooms.

To assemble, spread our dough out in a circle about the thickness of the smallest finger joint from tip of finger to joint end, this is about 1/4 inch in thickness. Gently press a slightly raised edge all around to keep our ingredients from falling off, and spread our tomatoe or mango paste in the center, to the raised edge. Place evenly around our sliced meat, onions, tomatoes and mushrooms. Now for the fun part.

To bake the pizza, traditionally, it was baked in a mud oven next to a small fire, a mud oven was nothing more than a mud dome with a hole in one side large enough to put the bread or pizza in, and baked about a hand length to elbow length from the fire, turning it one quarter way during cooking to spread the heat and cooking evenly. This took about a half hour, to an hour depending on whether it was the pizza which can take a half hour to bread, which can take up to an hour to bake. So we want to bake ours for about a half hour. The cheese will melt and cover everything and the bread base will be done comletely though. Slice this into even numbered slices and enjoy.


End file.
